A Royal Mess
by Jen645
Summary: AU From the day he was born, everyone knew Prince Gohan would be destined for greatness. However, between such high expectations from both parents to an arranged marriage, Gohan doesn't know if he could live up to it. Follow his life as Gohan learns what it means to be a prince and how to find happiness in life.
1. Birth of a Prince

**AN: Hey guys! So yeah… it's been forever since I've updated a story, but… I don't know what to say. However, here's a new different kind of story that I hope all of you will enjoy. In this story, I'm not sure if the Z-gang could still use energy powers, they probably will but they won't be too over-powered. I think this story would work out better than the other because this idea has been in my head for a long while now. So hopefully, in the end, I'll be able to finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

It was bright starry night in the Ox kingdom. Everyone in the castle was sound asleep resting themselves up for the next day. However, this peaceful night was interrupted by a loud scream from the pregnant queen, Chi Chi.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The king, Goku, woke up with a startle. "Chi Chi?! Chi Chi! What's wrong?" Goku was getting nervous and very scared of why his beautiful wife was screaming in pain. He quickly scanned the room to see if any assassin has gotten inside the castle, but was relieved to find no one.

"Ahhh! Goku! I- I think m-my water just broke!" cried Chi Chi in great pain.

Goku could only dumbly stare back as his wife screamed. "Um... It'll be alright Chi Chi. We'll get you new water."

Chi Chi punched Goku in the arm as she yelled, "NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I MEAN THE BABY'S COMING!"

Goku jumped out of bed."What?! But its three weeks early! The baby can't come out now!"

"Tell that to the baby!" Goku quickly put his robe and slippers before telling Chi Chi to hold on until he gets the castle doctor, Bulma Briefs. Chi Chi nodded her head before letting out a cry of pain.

* * *

Goku ran through the castle as fast as he could to find Bulma. Along the way, he ran into his trusted guards who looked at him in panic.

"My king, what is happening to the Queen Chi Chi? Why is she screaming? Did someone break in? What is going on?" Krillin questioned Goku worriedly. Krillin is a short bald-headed man who has been Goku's best friend since they were children. Goku met Krillin on one of his escapades outside of the castle and has saved Krillin from getting run over by a crazy carriage. Krillin was thankful and told Goku about how he lived in the temple training with the monks. Goku, impressed by what he had heard, demanded a spar with Krillin. Krillin accepted thinking he could win, but was shocked when he lost. He was even more shocked when he learned that Goku was the crown prince of the kingdom, but Goku told him to just treat him without any special treatment. The friends grew close over the years and when Goku was crowned king, he made Krillin one of his guards.

"Krillin, Chi Chi is having the baby right now! I need to find Bulma as soon as possible." Goku answered in a tired voice.

"What?! But isn't it like three weeks early?" Yamcha cried in a panic. Yamcha was at first a well known bandit in the kingdom. However, one day he tried to rob the Ox-kingdom palace but was caught by the palace guards. Before King Bardock executed him, Goku tried to convince his father to let him live and train to become a palace guard with the other trainees Tien, Vegeta and Piccolo. King Bardock was stubborn at first, but through tons of persuasion he accepted his son's plea and let Yamcha become a guard not before threatening execution should he try to take anything from the palace.

"I know it's early but the baby is coming out right now. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien you three go back to my room and help the queen any way you can. Piccolo and Vegeta help me go find Bulma."

Goku was about to run off before Vegeta stopped him. "Kakarot you fool. Why don't you just use that Instant Transmission of yours to lock onto the women's energy and transport yourself to her, get her, and back to your room to save yourself time from running around the castle like a mad idiot?" Vegeta asked Goku in an annoyed tone.

Goku smacked in his head and gave a nod of thanks to him before locking onto Bulma's ki transporting himself to her room, and found her soundly asleep. Bulma hated it when she didn't get enough of her "beauty" sleep. But this was an emergency.

"Bulma… Bulma… wake up! Please! Chi Chi's gone into labor! You need to wake up right now.' Goku shook her urgently, trying to get her awake. Bulma reluctantly woke up, rubbed her eyes before groggily asking Goku what's going on.

"Bulma! The baby's coming right! Quick! We have to get to her right now!"

Bulma snapped her eyes open and jumped out of bed. "The baby's coming? But it's kind of early for it to… ugh never mind." She pulled on her robe and her slippers before Goku teleported them back to the bedroom.

When Goku and Bulma arrived, they found Krillin and Yamcha panicking and trying to get Chi Chi as comfortable as possible while Tien, Vegeta, and Piccolo were leaning against the wall with calm expressions on their face.

"King Goku! You're back!" Krilln cried in relief.

"Yeah. Everyone you don't know how grateful I am for all your help this night. I'm really glad I have friends like you." Goku answered with a smile on his face.

Bulma ushered everyone, but Goku, out as he took a seat next to his wife and took her hand. "Thanks for holding on long enough for me to get here Chi Chi."

Chi Chi gave him a tired smile and answered, "Of course. I knew you wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

Bulma took her position and told the queen, "Okay Chi Chi. It looks like the baby's ready to come out. Now on my mark, push as hard as you can. Ready? Push!"

Chi Chi let a loud scream in pain at the same time began squeezing the life out of Goku's hand. "Ah! Chi Chi! You're killing my hand!"

* * *

After a few hours of endless screaming from the king and queen, the room was filled with the cry of the newborn baby. Bulma carefully took the baby to clean up and to wrap it in a silk blue blanket. She turned to face the tired parents. "King Goku and Queen Chi Chi, I am proud to present you your newborn baby. Congratulations you two, it's a boy!' She carefully handed Chi Chi the baby as Chi Chi looked upon him with great joy. The baby was a perfect blend of both his parents. He had his father's black hair though it looked much tamer, and his mother's light peach complexion.

"Hello there baby…" Chi Chi said to him in a tired voice. "I'm your mommy." Goku looked to his new son and gave him a big smile. "Hey little guy, I'm your daddy."

At the sound of his parents' voice, the baby struggled to open his charcoal eyes, but when he did, the light startled him and he started to cry. Goku gently took his son and tried to calm him down. "Hey… it's okay don't cry. Mommy and daddy are here. The light won't harm you." After a few minutes, the baby calmed down and stared at his father in awe.

A knock at the door interrupted the happy family moment. Krillin slightly opened the door and took a peek in. "Is it safe to come in?" Bulma nodded and gestured for them to come in. The guards cautiously came in but stopped at the sight of the new family. Goku turned to them and said, "Everyone, I would like you all to meet your new prince." Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha went to get a closer look of the new prince, while Piccolo and Vegeta stayed back and watched from afar.

The baby cooed in happiness at the attention he was getting from all these strange people. The coo made everyone smile in happiness.

"He's adorable sire. Did you pick out a name though?" asked Yamcha. Goku and Chi Chi looked at each other in worry. "Um… no. No we haven't." Goku answered sadly. Chi Chi cried out in despair. "Oh no! We're such horrible parents! We haven't even planned out a name for our baby!"

Bulma quickly went to her side and tried to calm her down. "No! No! No! Don't say that my queen! Your son has just been born. It's normal for him not to have a name so early. Why don't you guys just come up with a name now?" Chi Chi calmed down and nodded her head.

"Okay, that's fine. So… what's a good strong name for our little prince?" Everyone took a moment to think about it. "I got it! How about Einstein?!"

"Einstein?!" Everyone questioned in disbelief.

"Yes." Chi Chi took the baby from Goku. "It's a good name. And Einstein was a very intelligent man. That's kind of person I want our son to be." The nameless baby cried out in horror at the sound of his new name. Goku rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. "I don't think he likes that name Chi."

"Well I got one! How about Yamcha Jr.?" suggested Yamcha. Though, the baby only cried out even louder.

"Nope. He hates that name too." Krillin and Tien laughed as Yamcha dropped to the floor. Goku thought about the baby's name for a few more moments until he looked over and saw the four-star dragonball perched on a purple pillow onto of the dresser. He mumbled the name, "Gohan." Everyone stared at the king in confusion. "What was that, honey?"

Goku gave them a big smile as he took the baby out of Chi Chi's arms as he said, "In honor of my grandfather, I shall name my son, and the future king of the Ox-Kingdom, Gohan." The newly named prince cooed happily and clapped his hands at the sound of his new name.

"Gohan…" Chi Chi smiled at the sight her husband and son. "It's perfect."

"Your grandfather would be honored to have your son named after him, Goku." Piccolo told the King.

Goku took his son to the window and together they watched the sun rise. "Yes, young Prince Gohan of the Ox-Kingdom. Little man, you'll be a great prince to the kingdom and probably an even better ruler. Hey, maybe you'll be even better than me!" Goku stared at the slowly rising sun as the guards and Bulma quietly left the room to let the royal family have their moment. Goku looked down at his now sleeping son and said to him, "You are truly a gift from heaven above my son and I will teach you everything you need to know. How to fight. How to rule. How to drive your guards crazy." Chi Chi laughed at this comment. "But whatever happens, just know that your mother and I will always love you and we will keep you safe from any harm. After all, you are our pride and joy."

He went to the bed and carefully placed Gohan in his wife's arms. She smiled down at her beautiful baby boy and placed a kiss on his head. "Welcome to the world, my baby boy."


	2. The Prince meets the Commoner

**AN: Hey, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Well here's another edition to A Royal Mess. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or any of the characters involved. **

* * *

The news of Prince Gohan's birth spread throughout the whole kingdom as everyone came to see the new prince. People from far across the lands came to see the son of the legendary King Goku. Unfortunately, the news also attracted assassins and other people who would want to kill the newborn prince.

About a few weeks after his birth, Queen Chi Chi decided to throw a huge party in his honor. Everyone in the Ox-kingdom took a day off to celebrate, royals from neighboring countries came over to see the prince, and Prince Gohan was just delighted to see all these strange people coming over to an see him even though he didn't have a clue why.

However, through all these fun and festivities, Vegeta, the head guard, made sure that no idiot bandit or mercenary came to ruin the party. Security was tight and it seemed impossible to get in. That is why everyone was surprised when Piccolo sensed an incoming attack.

Piccolo abruptly turned around as he saw ki blast fly towards the unguarded baby. People started to scream when they noticed it too, but Piccolo didn't seem to notice as his sole focus was on protecting the young prince.

Piccolo charged up his own attack and sent it at the incoming blast; while Vegeta called out to the closest guards, "Guards! Get him! Don't let that fool get away!"

The guards quickly grabbed the attacker and put a ki blocker to nullify his powers. The attacker struggled to get out but it was no use. The guards brought him to face King Goku as he said in a threatening voice, "How dare you... How dare you come into my palace and threaten THE LIFE OF MY SON!" The room was deadly silent for no one has ever seen the king so angry. Goku is usually a kind-hearted person and is not easily angered. But with the attack on his only son and heir, Goku was beyond angry. "GUARDS!" Everyone flinched. "Take him away. I'll deal with him later..."

Everyone watched as the guards took the struggling man off to the dungeon, never to be seen again. Chi Chi, who was holding Gohan so protectively against her chest, put a hand on Goku's arm and softly asked if he was alright.

Goku let out a frustrated breath, closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I am fine." Goku turned to his guests and said to them, "I'm sorry everyone if the evening has been ruined. Please continue on and enjoy the rest of the night while it's still young." Everyone was still shaken up by what had just happened, but began to go back to the celebration.

That night, Goku was found in the nursery watching his young son sleep. The baby looked so innocent and peaceful that Goku had no idea why anyone would want to hurt him. Though, deep in his heart, Goku knew the reason why. Gohan is a prince and the future king to the Ox-kingdom. His life would be in danger no matter where he went. Goku loves his son so much and it just broke his heart to see him in such danger tonight.

Goku looked up at the sound of the queen coming in and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and said, "What a crazy night, huh?"

"Yeah…" Chi Chi went to go stand next to him and together they watched their son sleep. "What are we going to do Goku? Our son could have been killed tonight."

"I know Chi Chi…" Goku sighed. "That's why I've decided to assign him a personal guard. You know someone to watch over him and make sure he is alright."

Chi Chi looked up at Goku. "Really? Who did you choose?"

Goku put his hand under his chin in a thinking position, "Well… at first I was thinking Krillin, but decided against that because if Gohan is anything like me, then he'll be a rowdy child. Yamcha doesn't know how to deal with kids, and Tien is trustworthy, but I don't think he could be the one."

Chi Chi placed her hands on her hips. "Vegeta is out of the question, Goku. That man will be a horrible influence on our son."

Goku chuckled and nodded at her statement. "You're right. He's also our head guard. So he's going to be busy most of the time. So that leaves Piccolo."

"Piccolo? Are you sure?" Chi Chi asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Piccolo is the right one. He's wise, always on guard, and a great fighter. Plus, he's the one that sensed the oncoming attack, remember? I also think he could teach Gohan a thing or two about how to fight. Piccolo is perfect for the job." Goku gave a soft smile down to his son as he thought how great of a fighter he will be when he gets older.

"Well, if you say so Goku… but if Gohan grows up to be exactly like Piccolo, it'll be your entire fault." Goku kissed his wife and answered, "Of course, Chi Chi."

* * *

Piccolo proved to be an excellent guard for the prince as the years went by. When Gohan turned four, Goku and Piccolo began training him and Piccolo proved to be a harsh mentor for the young child. He didn't let Gohan take a lot of breaks during their training and was harsh when he attacked, but not enough to seriously hurt the child. Despite Piccolo's cold nature, everyone knew that deep down the stoic green man deeply cares for the young prince and soon became a second father to him.

Sixteen years have passed since Gohan was born and he has grown to be quite an intelligent man and a fighting prodigy. Gohan inherited his father's carefree nature and his mother's compassion. However, due to his parents' overprotective nature, Gohan has also developed a rebellious side. Throughout most of his childhood, Gohan spent it under the watchful eyes of his mother studying to become king. The only time he was allowed out was to spend it training with his father, Piccolo, and occasionally Vegeta.

The young prince longed to be outside on his own and that is why today he decided to sneak out. His father was stuck in meetings with the head villagers and his mother was out visiting friends in another kingdom. Today was Piccolo's day off and usually he spent the day meditating near a waterfall.

Dressed in old clothes to blend in, Gohan went out to the back garden and went to hide near the castle wall. He then crouched down and pushed a portion of the wall out and crawled under. Gohan dusted himself off before placing the broken piece of the wall back and walked out to the closest village.

Today seemed like a busy day in the village. Gohan was amazed at all the people doing their job and all the items that were being sold in the shops.

"Wow, so this is what being outside really looks like. It's amazing..." Being so lost in his thoughts, Gohan wasn't aware of where he was going until he bumped into something.

"Ouch! Watch we're you're going, you jerk!" Gohan looked down and saw a raven-haired girl with two pigtails and baby blue-eyes on the ground glaring up at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Here let me help you." Gohan offered a hand to her and helped her up. "Are you alright?" He asked her with upmost sincerity.

The girl dusted herself off before answering, "Yeah... I'm alright. It'll take more than a fall to hurt me."

Gohan let out a breath. "Okay. That's good. My name is Gohan." He offered a handshake to her.

The girl hesitantly shook his hand and answered, "I'm Videl."

Gohan flashed the famous Son grin at her. "So Videl, how are you today?"

Videl gave Gohan a disbelief look. "I'm fine I guess." She then turned around and started walking off.

Gohan, intrigued by this girl, ran after her. "Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"Home. Where do you think? And quit following me! Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from?"

Gohan frowned at this statement. This was the first time he's been outside the castle walls. Going home would be the last thing he would want to do. "But I don't want to go yet."

"Well too bad. I have to go home and get my chores done before I can go out and train."

Gohan quickly walked in front of Videl to stop her from going any further. He asked her in surprise, "You do martial arts?"

"Yes... Why? Are you a martial artist, also?" Videl hesitantly asked.

"Yeah! I am!" Gohan answered excitingly. "Wow this is great! We should hang out some day and you know spar and trade ideas. Who trained you?"

Videl smiled at the thought of a new sparring partner. "My dad taught me the basics. But lately I've been just training on my own. Who taught you?"

"His father, King Goku, and I taught young Prince Gohan everything he knows about fighting." A gruff voice answered the question. Gohan and Videl turned around to see Piccolo jump of the roof and land in front of the two. Gohan laughed nervously as Piccolo looked at him with a glare. "Piccolo... W-what are y-you doing here? I-I thought today was your day off."

"It is my day off kid, but I decided to come back early. Now, just imagine my surprise coming back to see the guards running around like fools looking for their missing prince."

"Oh... Right. Does my dad know that I'm gone?"

"No, he's still in his meeting, but he _will_ know later tonight."

"Of course..." Gohan looked down with a pout on his face.

Videl just stood there the whole time looking back and forth between the student and his mentor. _King Goku? Prince? Guards? Oh my... Gohan is the crown prince! I've been talking to the prince of the Ox-kingdom! Why didn't he tell me? I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I notice this before?_

"It's time to go kid. Say goodbye to your girlfriend and let's head back to the castle for more training."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan turned to the shock Videl and calmly said to her, "Sorry, but I have to go now." He gently took her hand and kissed the back of it. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Videl. Maybe we can meet up again someday."

Videl, flustered by the innocent kiss, said, "Y-yeah. Maybe we can."

Gohan turned and flew back to the castle with Piccolo behind him, making sure he won't take anymore detours. _This was a nice day and Videl is pretty cool. She seems strong too. I really do hope we can meet up again. Even if it means I have to sneak out a thousand more times just for it to happen._

* * *

**AN: Well that's all for today. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave some reviews. Constructive criticism welcomed. Just plain insulting it without reason to back it up is not. I'll try to update it soon. I'm busy next week, so the next chapter would be up either this week or in two weeks or so.**


End file.
